


Two Is Better Than One

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Have A Baby, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Or babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “I am going to kill you,” Blake grunted as they entered their house.  “Twins, Yang.  Twins.  You got me pregnant with twins.”Yang knew better than to argue logistics with her pregnant wife, and instead she reached for Blake’s hand and kissed the back of her palm.  “Double the love for the price of one."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Set_WingedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Wings! <3

“I am going to kill you,” Blake grunted as they entered their house. “Twins, Yang. _Twins_. You got me pregnant with twins.”

Yang knew better than to argue logistics with her pregnant wife, and instead she reached for Blake’s hand and kissed the back of her palm. “Double the love for the price of one,” she tried brightly, but Blake just rolled her eyes, even as she smiled. Yang flipped Blake’s hand over and kissed each of her fingertips, not breaking eye contact. “You are already a magnificent mother, and we are going to rock this.” 

She straightened up and kissed Blake’s forehead. “Don’t worry,” Yang murmured, lacing their fingers together. “There’s nothing to worry about. We wanted more than one baby, anyways. This is a good thing.”

“I know it’s a good thing, it’s just-” Blake sighed, and Yang kissed her forehead again. “It’s just nerve-wracking. How are you not terrified right now?”

“Oh, I am,” she said. “But I have the best wife in the world, and I want to focus on taking care of her.” She squeezed Blake’s hand. “And I’m more excited than I am scared.”

“Me too,” Blake said, her face softening. “But, Brothers, _twins_ , Yang. There’s two of them.” Blake’s voice was filled with wonder and worry, and Yang squeezed Blake’s hand again.

“Well, there’s two of us,” Yang pointed out. “And, I mean, at least we don’t have to narrow down our names so much.” Blake snorted, but there were tears in her eyes. Yang straightened up and cupped Blake’s face, quickly kissing her forehead and her cheeks. “Hey, hey,” she said, brushing the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. “We’re gonna be okay.”

Blake nodded, but she kept crying. “I love you,” Yang said, and her thumb traced over Blake’s lower lip. “And we’re gonna be okay. And our babies are gonna be awesome.”

“Can babies be awesome?” Blake asked, raising a brow. 

Yang nodded. “Our babies are already awesome,” she said. “And you wanna know how I know?”

Blake rolled her eyes, but she asked, “How?”

Yang let one of her hands drop down to cup Blake’s hip and the underside of her belly. “Because they’re you,” she said simply. “And you’re awesome.” She quirked a smile. “Got it?”

“Got it.” Blake pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

* * *

“That is so weird,” Yang said, fascinated. A small limb pressed out from Blake’s bare belly, forming a bump on its surface before retreating back. She ran her hand over Blake’s tummy and rubbed the lotion into her skin, smiling as the little limb pushed out once more. “And it doesn’t hurt?”

Blake chuckled, her own hand resting on the top of her bump. “It’s like butterflies,” she said. “Sometimes it’s a little harder, but, you know, baby kick. It doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“That is so weird,” she repeated. She pressed a kiss to Blake’s belly and smiled. “Do you want me to rub your feet?” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Blake said, but Yang could see the desire in her face.

Yang just smiled and grabbed the lotion before shifting down Blake’s body and taking off her fuzzy socks. “I want to,” she said. She squirted some lotion onto her hands and rubbed it between her palms, warming it up before starting to massage Blake’s feet. Blake’s head tilted back, and Yang frowned at how swollen her ankles were. “You could have told me you were in pain, you know.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Blake said, but Yang didn’t miss her wince as Yang carefully worked the tension from Blake. 

“It doesn’t have to be that bad in order to ask for help,” Yang countered. “You’re carrying two babies, Blake. I think you’re owed a little pampering.” She pumped some more lotion onto Blake’s feet and worked the moisturizer into her skin. “And I like pampering you.”

“Well, thank you,” she said. Blake sighed, and Yang smiled, adding some more pressure to her touch. “We have a- fuck, right there.” Yang carefully pressed into said point and rubbed back and forth. “Your hands are magic.”

“I’d like to think so,” she said with a laugh. “But it’s all in the grip.” She winked. “What were you saying? What do we have?”

“We have an ultrasound on Friday,” Blake managed. “But we also have Ilia’s that night.”

Yang hummed. “Do you still want to go?” she asked. “I know you’ve been tired lately.”

“No, I want to go,” Blake said. “But we might have to leave early. Is that okay?”

“Of course, baby,” Yang asid. “Whatever you need. However you need me to take care of you.” She moved her hands up to Blake’s ankle and carefully stretched and smoothed the back of her leg. “You know that.”

Blake sighed contentedly, closing her eyes, and Yang smiled to herself. Even exhausted, Blake was beautiful and warm and lovely. Yang was so lucky.

* * *

“They’re so small,” Blake breathed, cradling one of their daughters in her arms. Yang held their other daughter, and, instead of responding, just pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. They were impossibly small and fragile, and Yang wanted to wrap her family up in her arms and stay like that for as long as she could manage. “Come here,” Blake said. 

Yang sat on the edge of the hospital bed, carefully holding their baby in her arms before pressing a soft kiss to Blake’s cheek. “Look at how beautiful they are,” she said hoarsely. “That’s all you.” She kissed Blake’s temple once more. “I’m so proud of you.”

Blake smiled wearily. “I love you,” Blake said. “But I am never doing that again.”

Yang laughed, and she pressed a kiss to their daughter’s sleeping face. “Good thing you don’t need to. You got it perfect the first time.”

* * *

“Meet Kira Summer Belladonna-Xiao Long!” Yang said, holding Kira up and smiling as her daughter waved her little baby fist.

“And meet Taia Kali Belladonna-Xiao Long!” Blake added as Taia copied her sister in raising their fists and happily gurgled.

Weiss and Ruby squealed, fussing over their daughters immediately. “They’re beautiful,” Weiss said, and Yang smiled as Kira wrapped her fist around Weiss’s finger. “I can’t believe how beautiful they are.”

“Yeah, I always thought babies looked like potatoes,” Ruby volunteered, yelping as Weiss elbowed her. “They don’t! They look like cute potatoes.”

Blake and Yang laughed, and Yang bounced Kira in her lap. “As long as you love them, we’re good to go,” Yang said with a wink.

“They’re my nieces, of course I love them!” Ruby sputtered, and Yang bit back a laugh. 

“We love them too,” Blake said. Yang smiled as her wife pressed a kiss to their daughter’s cheek and her heart warmed. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around Kira and kissed the back of her head. 

Yang held onto Kira tight as Weiss and Ruby and Blake all talked, and she just marveled at her beautiful family. Her sister, her sister in law, her wife, and her daughters. Her family. Their family. 

* * *

“MAMA!” Kira sang, her little skirt bouncing with her dance. Her short dark hair was crowned with a fairy princess crown, the shimmering piece sitting crookedly between her ears. “MOMMY WANTS YOU!”

“Tell her one minute, honey!” Yang said, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Taia was squirming in the seat, but Yang took her time cleaning up the scrape on her knee. Taia’s long blonde hair was tied up in pigtails that sat right behind her ears, which were currently flat against her head as Taia bit her lip and held Mr. Snuffles close to her chest.

“It stings, Mama,” Taia said softly, her other leg gently swinging back and forth. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Yang assured, working as fast but as thoroughly as she could manage. “You’re being so brave, and I’m so proud of you. But this is why we don’t run without our sneakers on, yeah? Mama doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

Taia nodded, giving Mr. Snuffles a tighter squeeze. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“No need for sorrys,” Yang said with a smile. “But next time you wanna run around, let’s get our sneakers on first, okay?” Taia nodded again, and Yang smoothed the bandage on her skinned knee over before placing a loud kiss on it. “You’re good to go!” Taia hopped off the chair and instantly started running after her sister, already back in the backyard with her wand and sword in hand. 

Yang straightened up and headed down the hall toward the kitchen, where she knew her wife was. Indeed, Blake was standing over the counter and preparing lunches for the four of them. She tried to sneak up behind her to surprise-kiss her, but Blake was already turning. “There you are,” Blake said, golden eyes bright. “Your coffee was getting cold.”

“Thank you,” Yang said, still moving to press a kiss to her wife’s temple anyways before grabbing her mug. “Taia scraped her knee, I was taking care of that.” She took a long drink and smacked her lips together in satisfaction. “Perfect temperature.”

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled. “Are you ready for tonight?” her wife asked, rinsing her hands while looking at Yang over her shoulder. “Weiss and Ruby said they would be here around four, and I know we don’t have to leave until five but I figured it would take a little bit to get the girls to settle down.”

“That sounds good to me,” Yang said, her chest warming. She studied her wife and smiled faintly. “I love you.”

Blake turned around and gave her a crooked smile. “I love you too,” she said. “Now, wanna help me wrangle the twins inside for lunch?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
